codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday Ulrich Part 1
Happy Birthday Ulrich Part 1 is first part of part 2 of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 ''and it is the one hundred and twenty fifth episode of ''Code Lyoko. Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE ''Previously on Code Lyoko Evolution '' Yumi was sitting in the park thinking thoughts and she had something going on in her head and she couldn't tell Ulrich when Ulrich came over to talk to Yumi she soon ran away and she had to tell someone quickly. Aelita saw Yumi and she asked her what was wrong and Yumi told her that tomorrow was Ulrich's birthday and she needed to find a gift for him quickly so tomorrow she can give it to him. The next day.................................... Jeremy and the others but Ulrich who was still asleep in his room and today was his birthday the reason why he didn't wake up was because they were gonna throw him a surprise party and make his day when suddenly right as they were gonna plan it X.A.N.A had launched an attack yet again and this time he had created a specter of Ulrich yet again like he did last time. Soon they saw the Specter of him walking towards them and they soon ran to the factory as for Odd Jeremy told him to wake up Ulrich as they need his help on this and soon he went away to get Ulrich. Just as Ulrich woke up he saw the specter of himself and he started to run from it as Odd was coming towards and they bumped into each other Ulrich asked Odd what was going on and Odd told him it was a X.A.N.A attack they need to go now as they both ran off with specter chasing them. Meanwhile at the factory Jeremy sended the girls to Lyoko and they were waiting for Odd and Ulrich Jeremy had checked the cameras and saw the Specter chasing them and Jeremy told the girls to start off to the tower he had to go help out Ulrich and Odd with the Specter as they were out numbered. Meanwhile Yumi and Aelita left off to the towers when suddenly Ninjas appeared and the girls were shocked. Aelita asked Yumi how did the Ninjas come back she thought that they had killed them last year. Yumi wasn't so sure either as they started to battle the ninjas and they were attacking Yumi and Aelita with swords and they got rid of the overwing meanwhile Jeremy managed to get Ulrich and Odd just in time as the Specter arrived as well and he started to fight them with Jeremy Ulrich and Odd stuck and didn't know what to do. Jeremy told Odd to help the girls on Lyoko they need to get to the tower Jeremy and Ulrich will try to avoid the Spector. Odd did what he was told and soon he went to lab and started to scan himself in the scanners and soon he went off to Lyoko while Jeremy and Ulrich were trapped by the specter will they survive and will Odd and the girls get to the tower in time find out as the story continues in part 2. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia * This follows the previous episode as the next episode is a sequel.